Microprocessor based engine control systems, wherein the system and method described herein may be used, are adequately described in a copending patent application having Ser. No. 499,110 entitled "Multiprocessing Microprocessor Based Engine Control System For An Internal Combustion Engine" filed on May 27, 1983 and assigned to the same assignee as this application. That patent application is expressly incorporated herein by reference. In that patent application there is described an engine control system utilizing dual microprocessors which receive information representing various engine operating conditions from several sensors.
These signals interact with control laws and other data and information transmitted to or contained within the microprocessors to control several engine operations such as transmission control, fuel control, EGR control, and various other operations.